Love, Hate, and Heartbreak
by FreeWriter2016
Summary: It is a story I made up by myself I have spent a little while on it and I would like to hear some Reviews so please take a couple minutes of your time to read this heartwrenching stroy.


Love hate and Heartbreak

Janelle walked into a school knowing that it may have been the worst idea she has ever had. She thought to herself why am I truly here? Why do I have to transfer schools? Oh yeah I couldn't take people saying it was my fault that my sister killed herself. It wasn't of course she told me that if she ever decided to kill herself it wouldn't be my fault it was bullying that caused it! That was hours before I had left for a date with my boyfriend, we decided recently that long distance wouldn't work for us. I mean I am over 2,000 miles away now. It's not his fault he tried to protect me when I was getting all this crap from them but it got to me.

I walked into the office to get my schedule; the secretary looked at me odd.

"Are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Janelle my transcripts should have shown up yesterday."

"Oh you're the new 4.0 student. Your new teachers are looking forward to meeting you."

"Yeah that's me. Umm not to be rude but can I have my schedule?"

"Right let me pull up the sophomore schedule….. Alright so welcome to Kingston, and here is your schedule." She handed me the schedule.

"Thanks, wait what is your name? I may need a little help getting around here…."

"This is a lot smaller than your old school but Mrs. Michaela is to the left. Her door is probably open. Oh and my name is Mrs. Creighton."

I walked by the drinking fountain and vending machines people were staring and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I was a lot more tan then them; I mean I am from Florida. There is no way they could have found out about Janice yet.

_The consoler found this really tall girl to help me around her name is Ashton; she's nice and seems fun. Although her boyfriend Seth looks like my old boyfriend I am oddly not bothered by it he is really nice too, he is a junior the only thing I'm jealous about is his car, and I mean what 17 year old gets a black Cadillac? It's fun here, there is a kind of short guy who they call Giggles I don't know why but his name is really Zach. He's funny seriously I am kind of curious about his nickname though I'll ask Ashton tomorrow. _

"Hey Janelle!" Ashton seen me walk in, she had been here since 7:00 because of this weird zero hour.

"Hey," I said "Oh so if you don't mind me asking why do they call Zach Giggles?"

"Because he laughs really high pitched, you will hear it soon trust me and you will probably laugh. It takes a while to get used to it."

"Alrighty then so you have World History first hour right?" I was a little worried about this she was my only friend here so far.

"Yep we have the same schedule even the same elective."

"Alright good cause you're really the only person I know here."

"Yeah it's my job as Class President, just to let you know it is over glorified what it really means is float building is at your house." She laughed. "Oh my friends Derika, Alyssa, and Bree are dying to meet you!"

"Okay, sure I guess, how do they know me already?"

"It's a very small school Janelle everyone knows you already." She smiled

Three girls walked up, two were white one was black, okay I'm not racist but she was black, all three were pretty short though I mean I am 5'7 so they are shorter than me.

"Bree, Derika and Alyssa this is Janelle hopefully a new friend to our odd little group." They all laughed so I did too. But I was kind of confused why did they say they were weird they seemed pretty normal to me.

"Hi y'all, it's nice to meet ya." I said

"I think that's everyone…"

"Hey has anyone seen Giggles?! He stole my Doritos!" said a kid who looked Mexican… again just an observation.

"OH MY GOSH! I forgot Diego!" Ashton shouted. "Hey Diego come here for a second, Janelle this is James, or Diego he is Mexican just to let you know. That's why he is Diego." She laughs a lot.

First hour was Mr. Felix. He is really boring but I think a lot of girls have a crush on him. Second hour was Geometry which is one of my strong points, with Mr. Welsh. Third hour is English with Mrs. Teshendorf; she is pretty nice I like her anyway. Fourth hour was Economy with Mr. Karee he is awesome on of my favorites so far. Fifth hour is Mrs. B for computers, boring class. Sixth hour is Spanish II with Mrs. Hauler I love Spanish and so does Ashton. Lastly Seventh hour Bio, which was Mrs. Fiend fun, classes so not to bad is you ask me.

"Janelle are you paying attention you have been here a week now I expect you to be paying attention." Mr. Karee.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night I had some stuff that was bothering me, sorry Mr. Karee it won't happen again I swear." I mumbled. Then I got a text from Ashton.

Hey don't worry it's just Karee he lets you off on a lot!

Okay are you sure he seemed mad?!

No that's just the way he is I promise. So what are you doing after school today I told my coach for volleyball you're pretty impressive she wants you to come to practice if you want. ;)

That sounds awesome! I miss sports soo much, talk to you at lunch he looks suspicious! :D

"Hey Janelle, I'm excited that you're playing! Now maybe I can be a left again, oh how I miss spiking. Don't get me wrong blocking is fun but I prefer spiking any day." Ashton babbled away which after a short week here I found she did a lot, which was okay because I don't like to talk much as it is.

"Ha yeah that's what I played at my old school I like to block… I think that's only because I have only ever been a blocker." I said

"I am excited for Basketball!" Bree said she didn't play volleyball but she did do Basketball and she obviously liked it.

"HELL YEAH! I can't wait to kill Deckerville!" Ashton said she played two sports plus church league softball. "Janelle so would you want to come over this weekend…"

"Ashton you have a tournament this weekend." Seth reminded her a lot.

"I know this Seth, but if Coach Huller says she can play then she can stay at my house and save her parents a trip." She smiled at him; it was obvious she loved him you could see it in the way her eyes looked when she looked at him.

"I am going to kill you guys if I have to sit with the Nerd Table again!" Zach walked up with his empty lunch tray. I have to say I kind of thought he was cute, not in a little kid way but in a way that I liked him, he was cute too. Just a little added plus he is also smart and I like smart guys even though other guys here carry a 4.0 GPA.

"Ha we saved you a seat next to Janelle Harold ha-ha, I'm just kidding I promise Zach." This short guy named Eric said, he was like 5'2 and 15 or 16 a little ridiculous if you ask me but hey he can't help it.

"Yeah so hey Zach why do they all have different nicknames for you?" I asked curious of course.

"Well they all have different ones and they all kind of stuck." He said, I knew he didn't like me back by the way he was acting, kinda made me sad to be honest.

"Oh can you guys believe that Homecoming is almost here?! I'm so excited; to bad nobody has asked me Seth!" Ashton laughed.

He just gave her a huge smile and said, "Maybe someone will ask, I would but I have this amazing girlfriend going with me."

"Ahh I see, so are you just assuming that she is?" they went back and forth about this topic until she finished eating.

"Oh my goodness! Ashton look at my locker what am I going to do?" I was sitting there horrified someone wrote on my locker 'Sister Killer', I had so many different things that were going through my head first off how the hell did the news get all the way to Michigan? Second who did this and why would they do it to me?

"Oh dear Lord, Mr. Karee come quick look at Janelle's locker!" Ashton shouted down the hall to him. Zach looked panicked and Seth just looked horrified. I was sobbing at this point because nobody was supposed to know, hell I didn't even know how my sister killed herself my parents found her not me!

"Janelle, don't look at it anymore." Zach spoke quietly.

"Take her somewhere else Zach hurry I'll deal with Karee." Ashton snapped orders at Zach who promptly lead me away. When we got to the front doors, he pulled me close to him and I sat and sobbed and for the first time I told someone the entire tail of my sister's death, from how she helped me get ready for my date, until me coming home at 11:00 P.M to find the police and sobbing parents with paramedics and everyone.

"That's terrible, well it's more than terrible but I don't know how to even being to say that, I am so sorry about your sister." Zach said trying to comfort me.

"I haven't told anyone about that so please don't." I looked up for the first time since he had been comforting me and see his blue eyes staring caringly at me.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I don't know if now is a good time or not but I was wondering if you umm maybe by chance wanted to go to Homecoming with me? I mean if you want to go as a friend that's cool but yeah." He rambled on for a while.

"Zach I would love to go to Homecoming with you, but not as friends." I smiled because while looking at him I temporarily forgot about my locker and everything else and just knew him, and that he was there.

"How was your day Janelle?" My dad asked

"Umm it sucked but it was good too you know how high school can be." I said

"Well why did it suck honey?" my mom yelled from the kitchen

"Well someone found out about Janice… They wrote 'Sister Killer' on my locker." My parents just froze what could they say? They knew somehow someone would find out. I mean come on I watched T.V today and it was still on NBC!

"Oh MY I am sooo very sorry! I can't imagine. Did anything else happen?" My mom was frantic.

"Um yeah I got asked to Homecoming."

"By who? Is he your boyfriend already? What is his name? When is he coming over?" my mom kept going and going.

"Mom slow down now, haha, we aren't even official yet, but his name is Zach, and he can come over whenever he wants to." My phone vibrated.

**Zach: Hey it's Zach, I don't know how you are gnna react to this but my best friend just committed suicide… Diego is dead…**

**Janelle: I will be right over!**

"I have to go! Someone from here just committed suicide, it was his best friend." I looked at my parents shocked faces as I ran out the doors to my black 2013 Dodge Charger.

I called Zach

"Hey where are you?"

"I am at the school that's where he… hung…. himself…" his voice was cracking and I knew he was crying.

"I'll be there in ten." I hung up and started my car. As I drove down 46 I kept thinking about how different things are going to be here now. I mean first off it's not every day that some kid hangs himself, let alone at the school, the bitch of it is he never showed any sign of it.

I got to the school and it was still kind of early, maybe sixish, but there were police cars, ambulances and fire trucks everywhere. The first person I seen was Ashton; she is the one who found him when she went back to the weight room. She was hysterical. Seth couldn't seem to do anything but just hold her and watch her cry.

"Where is Zach?" I asked I was frantic I knew that this could be bad. Honestly I could help him more than anyone else could.

"He is in the main hall I don't think you should go in there Janelle." Seth's voice was flat he was in shock, which was understandable being everything that had just happened.

"I am going inside, are you guys coming back in?" I asked.

"I am, Giggles needs friends to support him right now." Ashton spoke for the first time since I had been there, her voice cracked and it was obvious she had no idea what to do.

"Ash are you sure? It is pretty awful in there…" Seth trailed off knowing he had been defeated just by her glance.

I walked inside the school I had just left not even an hour ago it was transformed into a crime scene.

"Zach?" I called for him because Ashton was right he needed us right now more then ever.

"Can I help you ma'am?" an older police officer asked.

"She is fine Dave! She is Zach's girlfriend where is he?" Ashton was pissed off by the officer.

"He is identifying the student to make sure it is him."

"Why the HELL would you make the best friend of the victim identify him?! Sometimes your stupidity amazes even me Dave!" Ashton's voice got gradually louder.

"You're your mothers daughter through and through, would you rather have identified there is still time Miss. Fetting."

"Yes Officer Lich I would." Ashton's voice was cold and flat.

"Follow me."

When Ashton walked away with the officer Seth just watched her walk away, he couldn't go with her, and nobody could. Anyone could have identified him, I seen Zach walk back a couple seconds later and I ran up to him and hugged him, he may have been taller than me but it worked out. He cried for what seemed like hours on end but I just sat there all he needed was that. Minutes after Ashton walked into the weight room she came out with a tear soaked face and she was somber.

"Was it Diego?" Zach looked up at her.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered "I'm soo sorry Giggles but yes it was."

She walked slowly and just ran into Seth and cried. I cried too, I think everyone in the school building did, James was a really good friend not just to our little group but to everyone.

"Um are you Zachary Harris?" A younger female officer nodded.

"This was left for you by the deceased." She handed him a note that said:

_To my best friend Zach Harris,_

_I know that this seems sudden but in all actuality we both knew this day would come. First off know I knew full well what I was doing. This is in NO way at all your faults don't think like that. Just know you have an amazing girl now, and if I am right Janelle you are right here reading this with him. Keep him out of trouble; make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I am sure you are curious why I did this well simply I couldn't take it anymore some stuff happened and Janelle I'm sorry I wrote that on your locker I don't know what I was thinking. Zach you were like a brother to me but you were my best friend please don't do anything stupid because of this. Love you man, Diego_

I honestly couldn't move I hadn't been able to move since I finished reading the note...


End file.
